Tenji's story
by Gertie Higurashi
Summary: This story was both created by me and my brother. we own the sibling characters in this story but not the ones from the series, Inuyasha obviously
1. Chapter 1

Tenji's story

Tenji's story

Chapter 1

The beginning

(In this story the chars are in the feudel Ara. If u watch Inuyasha you should understand this story. The Siblings can travel through the well to get supplies, but they enjoy living in the feudel Ara. Their house is farily updated, with a proper door and a better fireplace to keep warm.

You'll understand the rest if you read the story.)

Blood splattered across the grass and then started to steam and burn. "You can't beat me, Half breed!" A man in a red coat dashed forwards at high speed and swung his sword from the side, towards the demons head and cut threw it. He landed on the ground a few feet away and closed his eyes, putting his sword on his back. The demon made a gurgling sound and then its head slid off and fell to the ground. Its body soon fell down as well and the ground trembled under its weight.

The man looked back at the demon and watched its blood burn the grass around it and then its body and head burn and turn to dust. The man shook his head "Pathetic…" He said under his breath as he watched the ashes of the demon blow away in the breeze.

"Tenji, you did it big brother!" A small boy with blue hair ran out from behind a tree and up to the man. "This ones even bigger then the last one!"

Tenji shook his head "Lets go home, Reo" He said to the small boy and turned away, his red, long coat flapped behind him as he walked.

"Aye Aye, Captain!" the young boy, Reo saluted Tenji and then ran along behind him, trying to keep up.

"Get your ass off the couch and help us, JR!" Shouted a red haired girl with cat ears. JR, an older boy around the age of 20 sat on the couch, eating potato chips.

"Why? You guys are almost done the house work" Gertie grabbed a metal cooking pan and growled "I said, get off your ass!" JR jumped up "whoa, hold on a second Gertie, violence isn't the answer, come on put the pan down!" he moved to one side of the couch as Gertie stood on the other "Maybe but violence makes me feel better!" she leaped over the couch and on his back. He screamed. "CLANG!"

The pot had a large dent in it when Gertie smashed it against JR's head. "Damn, now look what you did? You ruined another damn pan!" JR's eyes were all swirled and he groaned.

A young girl walked over "Gertie, JR is older then you, you're supposed to mind your elders" She said cutely. "He doesn't act older then me and when do I ever listen to what I'm told? Keade" Gertie said and walked away. Keade, the young girl, sighed "I guess…" she poked JR.

Tenji walked in the door and paused in the doorway, shaking his head at JR, who was still laying on the floor.

"Reo, Tenji, your home!" Keade smiled and ran over "So, did you find mom and dad?"

Reo shook his head "No…" Both of them looked down but then Reo raised his head "…But, Tenji killed a huge demon. It was super awesome!" Reo grinned. A small smile came to Keade's lips.

"That's good"

The family had been on their own for about three years now. Tenji was the oldest and had a huge responsibility. Him and Gertie carried the family on their shoulders and tried to keep eachother alive. With hardly any food or money to survive, Tenji had to go out to villages and kill demons for money. Gertie stayed home to watch over Keade and sometimes Reo, however Reo enjoyed going along with Tenji on his travels. Tenji didn't mind as long as Reo didn't talk his ear off or get in the way when he was fighting.

JR was the second oldest in the family. He was the lazy one who ate all the time. He read comics a lot, played video games and watched TV back in the future. Five hundred years in the future. He was a good guy but didn't help out much unless it was something serious.

Then there was Gertie.She was 18 and was trying to balance her studies and taking care of the house. She was the tough, rash and the one with the bad attitude. She and Tenji were the last ones you wanted to piss off. Gertie was like a mother to the sibling family.

Reo was eight and the happy one in the family. He loved making people laugh and most of all, loved tagging around with Tenji. He watched him fight and hoped to one day be as cool and be as good with the girls as he was.

Then there was little Keade. For only six years of age, she was the maturest of the children besides Tenji. She helped out with the housework and sometimes sang and danced around with Gertie, while doing housework to make things easier and more fun.

The whole family depended on eachother though they were strong and got threw the hard times…

At least…till now… 


	2. Chapter 2

Tenji's Story

Tenji's Story

Chapter 2

The Journey Starts

(I apologize for the small chapter. This will happen in the beginning of this story. Ill try to make them longer but this story is already written out, I'm just typing them up on word and uploading them when I finish a chapter.

Again I apologize for this short chapter)

In the morning Tenji woke and got into the shower. He stood there for a while, staring at the bottom of the tub. His hands were propped up on the wall and he leaned against them with his head lowered so the water ran down his scarred back. He had been injured many times but healed within a few days. He needed to get stronger to protect his family.

"Damn…" He mumbled under his breath and then turned of the water, wrapping a towel around his waist before stepping out of the shower.

"What do you guys want for breakfast?" Gertie said, standing in the kitchen, looking back at Reo and Keade.

"I want…Waffles!" Reo grinned. Keade nodded "that sounds good" she smiled.

Gertie nodded "alright" she started making them breakfast.

Reo ran down the stairs, smelling the waffles "I call first dibs!" he shouted before tripping over one of Reo's toy trains and falling back on his ass "Gah!" he laid there and grunted "Reo, how many times are u gonna leave your toys around?!" Reo sweatdropped "sorry"

Gertie shook her head. "Why was I born into this family?" she said looking up at the ceiling.

Tenji walked down the stairs and to the door.

Gertie looked back at him "Hey, your up. Where are you going?" Tenji looked back at her "I'm gonna go for a while" He said in his normal, blank, cold tone. Gertie frowned "what…What do u mean your gonna go… go where?!"

Tenji shook his head "ill be back, Gertie. I promise" he walked out, closing the door behind him.

Reo's ears went down. His idol and Hero was walking out on him and the family.

Gertie shook her head "Let him go then!" she said putting Keade's and Reo's meal down on a plate and setting it down on the table. They got up into their seats and slowly ate.

JR sat on the couch, ignoring all of this. He just ate his food and stared up at the ceiling. "I think I may go back to the other world…I can watch TV there" Gertie shrugged "do what you want"

While they were talking, Reo walked out of the house and followed Tenji's scent and tracks in the ground.

Tenji was far away by now however. He wanted power and he wanted it soon, even if it killed him.


End file.
